Chaque voyage a une dernière étape
by Amy Solo
Summary: Tada! The French version of "Every journey has a last step..."... I guess that if you don't understand french, it won't really be interesting for you! Ask 3PO a translation, or just read the english version! ;-)


Leia-Ami

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!!

This story has ever been published in english… Here is the french version of « Every Journey has a last step ». You may notice that there are minor things that had changed, but it's only because of problems of translation !

;-)

Amy Solo, the Frenchie !

(all questions, comments, etc… it's here ! [amy_solo@hotmail.com][1]) 

Chaque voyage a une dernière étape… 

Sa chambre était toute noire. Seul un minuscule rayon de lumière pâle avait réussi à se frayer un chemin entre les rideaux décorés d'étoiles blanches. Leia serra sa couverture contre elle, et se recroquevilla au fond de son petit lit, écoutant en silence le bruit des pas des grandes personnes qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs du Palais. Elle avait peur, très peur. D'une main hésitante, elle chercha M. Sweety, son ours en peluche, et le serra contre elle. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait Maman n'avait rien dit, Obi-wan non plus, mais elle en était sûre. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle se leva, M. Sweety toujours blotti dans ses bras, et escalada la barrière de son lit sans aucun problème, en empilant des coussins les uns sur les autres. Leia était très fière de pouvoir faire ça, mais il valait mieux que les adultes ne s'aperçoivent qu'elle en était capable, ou sinon ils se débrouilleraient pour la forcer à rester dans son lit.

Sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée. Vivement plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait plus grande ! Elle était sûre que lorsqu'elle aurait trois ans, elle n'aurait plus aucun problème pour sortir de là il fallait juste attendre un petit peu… 

Elle se redressa encore plus, et fit des petits bonds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se pendre à la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la grande porte rose. Enfin libre ! Leia jeta un regard à l'extérieur avant de sortir.

Le marbre du couloir était froid sous ses pieds nus, et la petite fille pensa un instant retourner dans sa chambre pour mettre ses pantoufles. Finalement, elle se rappela la fois où en retournant dans sa chambre parce qu'elle avait oublié M. Sweety, la porte s'était refermée derrière elle, et décida de plutôt subir la fraîcheur du sol. 

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la grande allée qu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Vite, elle courut se cacher dans un recoin sombre, et attendit un peu. Les pas s'éloignèrent, et la jeune exploratrice poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle réfléchit un petit instant où devait-elle aller, si elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait ? 

La réponse s'imposa soudain à son jeune esprit. La chambre du conseil.

C'était là que Maman se rendait quand il se passait quelque chose de grave. Mais normalement, les petites filles n'avaient pas le droit d'y entrer, Obi-wan le lui avait expliqué… Mais si c'était encore plus grave que d'habitude ? Et puis, elle serait sage, et ils ne verraient même pas qu'elle était là.

Furtivement, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle du conseil, prenant garde à ne pas être prise par une grande personne. La porte était ouverte, et des voix agitées venaient de l'intérieur. Leia put reconnaître celle d'Obi-wan, et celles de deux autres Jedi qu'elle connaissait. Le reste n'était qu'un flot de paroles continu et embrouillé. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'entendait pas Maman ?

Elle n'attendit pas que la voix se calment, et profita de l'agitation générale pour se glisser dans la pièce. Le cœur battant, elle courut se cacher derrière un panneau de bois recouvert de velours rouge et s'accroupit.

-Chut, Monsieur Sweety, murmura-t-elle à son ourson. Faut pas faire de bruit, d'accord ?

La peluche ne broncha pas d'un cil, mais quelque chose dans son regard semblait exprimer son accord. Leia hocha la tête.

-C'est bien. Maintenant, on trouve Maman.

Elle se ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa ses cheveux l'envelopper presque complètement, autant pour essayer de se fondre parmi les ombres de la pièce que pour profiter de la douce chaleur que lui offrait cette couverture improvisée.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la pièce et Leia eut peur d'avoir été découverte. Mais soudain, la voix d'Obi-wan s'éleva :

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle, déclara-t-il tristement. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de cacher les enfants dans un endroit sûr, là où l'Empereur et leur père ne pourront jamais les trouver.

Personne ne dit un mot, et Leia se demanda qui étaient les enfants dont Obi-wan parlait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voulait pas que leur père puisse les voir ? C'était méchant, et tellement injuste ! Leia ne voyait pas pourquoi on aurait pu faire ça à des enfants de son âge. Elle serra les poings, très en colère. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père, et elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait probablement jamais elle refusait que d'autres petites filles et petits garçons connaissent la même chose ! M. Sweety paraissait aussi furieux qu'elle…

Elle se rendit soudain compte que les personnes avaient quitté la chambre du conseil, et décida de s'en aller à son tour. Pensant être en sécurité, elle quitta sa cachette à quatre pattes et se releva. La petite fille se tourna vers sa peluche, restée assise dans un coin de son ancienne cachette et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

-Allez, M. Sweety, on y va…

La tête de l'ourson retomba sur sa poitrine, et Leia haussa les épaules.

-Allez, viens peureux, ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

Comme M. Sweety n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, elle retourna derrière le panneau et le prit dans ses bras.

Heureusement pour elle, les grandes personnes étaient un peu distraites en ce moment, et elles avaient laissé la gigantesque porte de la salle ouverte… Elle préféra ne pas trop penser à ce qui ce serait passé si elle s'était retrouvée enfermée à l'intérieur. Maman n'aurait sûrement pas été contente, et Ben encore moins… 

Traînant son ami en peluche derrière elle, Leia décida d'aller dans la chambre de sa mère tant pis, on saurait qu'elle savait sortir de son lit toute seule, mais ce soir, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et lui faisait très peur. Au moment où elle passait sa tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que la voie était bien libre, la petite princesse se sentit soulevée de terre et poussa un cri de surprise. 

-Eh, petite Princesse, n'êtes-vous pas censée être couchée depuis bien longtemps ?

Leia releva la tête et croisa le regard soucieux d'Obi-wan. La voix du Maître Jedi était teintée de mélancolie, et ses traits étaient tendus comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine.

-Et ben… j'avais très soif, mentit Leia. Et puis aussi, M. Sweety a très peur quand il fait noir, alors il voulait sortir…

Obi-wan sourit tristement, et serra l'enfant contre lui.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, M. Sweety ? 

Il parut attendre une réponse, et Leia se redressa dans ses bras.

-Oh, je vois… Mais pourquoi as-tu peur du noir, Sweety ? 

-Tu peux parler avec lui aussi ? demanda Leia d'une voix stupéfaite.

-Attends une minute Leia, s'il te plaît, murmura le Jedi avant de se retourner vers l'ourson. Et bien, je peux arranger ton problème, M. Sweety. Quand tu iras te coucher, je laisserais une lumière allumée, d'accord ? Ah… Voilà qui est mieux. 

Obi-wan se retourna ensuite vers Leia, qui le regardait converser avec sa peluche comme si tout était normal.

-Mais bien sûr, petite Princesse, que je peux parler avec lui ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? fit-il avec une voix étonnée.

-Non, non, pour rien… 

Obi-wan eut encore un de ces sourires peinés qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant, et la serra contre lui. Leia ne dit rien, mais elle était de plus en plus perturbée. Le seul adulte qui l'écoutait et la comprenait, mis à part sa mère, se comportait d'une façon très étrange ce soir. 

-Ben, je peux aller voir maman ? M. Sweety ne veut pas aller se recoucher tant qu'elle ne lui a pas dit bonne nuit… On peut aller la voir, dis ?

-Leia…

Sa voix d'habitude si confiante dérailla soudain, et la petite fille sentit que sa mère était personnellement mêlée à l'affaire qui agitait tout le monde. 

-Obi-wan, où est maman ? Où est ma maman ? répéta-t-elle, ses deux grands yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise.

Le Jedi prit une inspiration, et fixa la fillette de son regard gris bleu. 

-Leia, je dois te dire quelque chose… Tu es une grande fille, n'est-ce pas ?

La princesse hocha la tête en silence, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui raconter. En tout cas, ça avait l'air très important, et très grave.

-Bien… Très bien… (Il s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.) Leia, ta maman ne va pas très bien… Elle est malade, et… Petite Princesse, tu sais ce qu'est le paradis, hein ?

Comme il allait continuer, Leia l'interrompit. Elle était petite, oui, mais elle n'était pas stupide, et elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre.

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas.

-Leia… essaya-t-il de la raisonner sur un ton doux qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Leia, ta maman va aller au…

-Non ! le coupa-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. Non, t'es un menteur ! C'est pas vrai !

Elle poussa un hurlement strident, et se mit à pleurer.

-Lâche-moi ! T'es pas mon ami ! Menteur !

Obi-wan paraissait aussi brisé que la petite fille, et des larmes brillaient au fond de ses yeux.

Leia se débattit à force de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, griffant, mordant, comme un petit animal enragé, si bien qu'elle finit par s'échapper de ses bras, et elle se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de sa mère, oubliant M.Sweety dans les bras d'Obi-wan.

Le Jedi l'appela plusieurs fois, mais elle refusa de se retourner, continuant à courir sur le sol dur et froid. Elle devait voir sa mère, pour se prouver que Ben avait tort, qu'il lui avait menti. Maman allait bien, elle le savait. Elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, même si elle faisait souvent des bêtises et qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps sage, parce sa maman l'aimait, et elle le lui répétait souvent. 

Ou alors, elle était un train de faire un mauvais rêve, et elle allait bientôt se réveiller parce que Maman aurait entendu ses cris, et alors elle serait venue pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer très fort, et chasser les cauchemars. Leia serait restée blottit contre elle, et elle aurait respiré son parfum à plein poumons, comme elle le faisait chaque fois que sa mère venait l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Sans savoir si elle était réellement éveillée, elle continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la chambre de sa mère dans le palais aux couloirs immenses qui semblaient vouloir l'engloutir. Lorsque la porte fut en vue, elle ralentit, et frotta ses yeux de ses petits poings pour en effacer les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache qu'elle venait de pleurer à cause d'Obi-wan après tout, elle l'aimait quand même bien, même si elle était furieuse après lui en ce moment, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse punir parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de méchant. Elle frappa à la porte, et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. D'habitude, elle rentrait sans attendre, comme quand elle avait peur, à cause de l'orage, ou des monstres qui se cachaient en dessous de son lit, parce que Maman dormait déjà… Mais là, Leia était sûre qu'elle était réveillée avec toute l'agitation, sa mère devait sûrement être debout depuis longtemps. Une des suivantes de sa mère vint ouvrir la porte au début elle ne vit pas la petite fille, et alors qu'elle allait retourner dans la chambre, elle regarda une peu plus bas et s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Leia la gratifia d'un sourire angélique, pour être sûre que la jeune femme la laisserait entrer ça marchait à tous les coups. Malgré tout, la jeune suivante hésita, et considéra encore une fois l'expression sage de la Princesse.

-Bonsoir ! Ma Maman est là ? fit la petite fille avec un autre de ses sourires à faire fondre un glacier.

Leia fronça les sourcils lorsque son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, et mit les mains sur les hanches, en prenant une expression déterminée. Soudain, une voix leur parvint du fond de la chambre :

-Séléné, qui est-ce ?

Le cœur de Leia fit un bond dans sa poitrine c'était bien la voix de sa mère, mais elle semblait si étrange, si faible !

-Votre Altesse,…

Leia n'attendit pas que la jeune femme l'annonce et se faufila entre ses jambes pour courir vers le grand lit. Lorsqu'elle put voir sa mère, elle s'arrêta net. 

Sa mère, la grande Amidala, la Reine Guerrière invincible, le sénateur sage et déterminé, celle qui la rassurait lorsqu'elle avait peur, qui la consolait lorsqu'elle était triste, qui lui lisait des histoires, qui lui chantait des chansons, _sa mère_ était étendue au milieu du grand lit, paraissant encore plus mince et fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Ses joues autrefois si colorées, virant du rose au rouge à une vitesse phénoménale, étaient maintenant blêmes ses longs cheveux d'ordinaire brillants et impeccablement coiffés étaient défaits, étalés autour d'elle comme une couronne d'herbes folles mais surtout, ses yeux, qui dans le souvenir de Leia étaient pleins de vie, pétillants, malicieux, identiques aux siens, semblaient las, fatigués et reflétaient une mélancolie comme jamais elle n'en avait vue chez sa mère.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Leia resta immobile à quelques mètres de sa mère, se contentant de l'observer, trop choquée pour pouvoir parler.

-Leia, souffla sa mère d'une voix douce, si douce que la petite fille eut l'impression que chaque mot lui demandait un terrible effort. Leia, viens par ici…

La jeune femme lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et la petite fille obéit, essayant en vain de ravaler ses sanglots.

-Maman… Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ? souffla la petite filled'une voix misérable.

Sa mère la contempla pendant quelques longues secondes, le regard vague et distant. L'arrivée d'Obi-wan lui évita de répondre. Le Jedi posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la fillette, mais celle-ci se dégagea d'un geste vif et rageur. Aussi bouleversé qu'elle, peut-être blessé en plus par le geste de rejet de la petite, Obi-wan recula d'un pas, continuant à fixer la reine étendue au milieu de son lit de mort, si immense en comparaison de la frêle jeune femme qu'il abritait. Encore une fois, il fut surpris par l'intensité de l'onde qu'elle créait dans le champ de la Force, en dépit de son extrême faiblesse. Peut-être était-ce une partie d'Anakin qu'elle avait réussi à conserver en elle, qu'elle avait absorbé durant le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur mariage, avant que le jeune homme ne soit séduit par le côté obscur de la Force… En tout cas, pour tout Jedi, sa présence était plus éclatante qu'un soleil, et il savait que Leia aurait la même prestance… et qu'elle avait déjà un potentiel fabuleux, pour une enfant de son âge. Avec une vague de chagrin, il pensa au petit garçon, Luke, qui comme sa sœur jumelle, pourrait devenir plus tard un Jedi exceptionnel, si on lui en donnait l'occasion. 

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour chasser ses larmes, et il les rouvrit pour contempler le spectacle de la reine serrant contre elle son enfant, celui qu'on ne lui avait pas enlevé… 

-Maman, murmura Leia entre deux sanglots, ne me laisse pas toute seule…

-Tu n'es pas toute seule, petite Princesse, répondit Amidala sur un ton à pleine plus audible qu'un chuchotement… Tu as Ben, tes amies, M. Sweety… et tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi, ma chérie… 

-Tu seras un ange ? 

Obi-wan se mordit la lèvre, et vit la jeune femme cligner des yeux pour ne pas pleurer… Elle lui avait déjà raconté sa première rencontre avec Anakin, encore et encore, avec la même tendresse et la même passion au fond du regard, la voix chargée de souffrance et de regrets…

_Est-ce que tu es un ange ?_

Les bras de la jeune femme se resserrèrent autour de sa fille, et elle essaya de sourire, même si son expression fatiguée n'aurait pas réussi à tromper Leia.

-Oui, Leia, un ange… Et je continuerais à veiller sur toi, toujours… 

Sa voix parut s'éteindre, et Obi-wan crut un instant que tout était terminé mais la poitrine de la jeune femme continuait à se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Leia s'assit par terre, à côté du grand lit, et la main de sa mère se posa dans ses longs cheveux bruns, avant de descendre doucement sur ses petites épaules. Leia renifla, et serra le bras de sa mère contre son visage, paraissant presque s'endormir.

Obi-wan s'avança alors, et chercha le regard de la reine. Celle-ci eut un sourire tendre pour sa fille, puis posa les yeux sur le Maître Jedi qui avait formé son mari… et qui avait échoué. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle lui en voulait, mais il se savait horriblement coupable tout ce qui se passait en ce moment était entièrement de sa faute. Il contempla Amidala, qui avait sans doute souffert plus que nulle autre femme durant cette guerre, dont le mari était devenu un des plus grands tyrans de toute l'histoire, et à qui on avait enlevé son fils. Il regarda ensuite Leia, qui ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais son frère, et qui était sur le point de perdre sa seule famille. Il eut ensuite une pensée pour le petit Luke, sur Tatooine, qui lui n'aurait même jamais connu sa mère il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir le jeune garçon grandir, comme il pouvait le faire avec sa petite princesse… Son ancien maître, Qui-gon, lui manquait. Anakin, le jeune homme qu'il avait connu, son padawan, son ami, lui manquait aussi.

Comme si elle pouvait lire en lui, Amidala leva une main et lui sourit, d'un sourire franc, amical, chaleureux, un sourire qui lui retourna le cœur et le fit se sentir plus coupable que jamais.

-Obi-wan, souffla-t-elle, le regard étrangement confiant et résolu. Il faut que je te dise…

Le Jedi s'avança vers elle et s'assit au bord du lit, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'enfant assoupie qui sommeillait juste à côté d'eux. Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait entre les siennes, et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle avait fait partie de sa vie, au même titre que Qui-gon, Anakin et Leia, et il l'aimait profondément. Lors de leur première rencontre, déjà, il avait su qu'elle était incroyablement sage, courageuse et totalement dévouée à son peuple il lui avait toujours voué un respect immesurable, et avait appris à connaître et à aimer petit à petit la jeune fille qui se cachait à l'intérieur de cette armure de bravoure et de détermination. 

La jeune femme, même s'il la voyait toujours comme la jeune fille de quinze ans qu'il avait connue, trembla un peu, et le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Obi-wan, promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle… 

Le Jedi hocha la tête silencieusement, attendant qu'elle continue.

-Et, si tu le revois, si tu peux le ramener du bon côté… Dis à Ani que je l'aime, et que je continuerais à le faire, même là-haut…

Ravalant ses larmes, il acquiesça, et elle poussa un soupir soulagé.

-Obi-wan… Luke… Dis-lui que sa mère l'aime et… que je regrette… tout…

-Non, fit Obi-wan d'une voix étouffée de sanglots, c'est moi… 

-Ben, murmura-t-elle en utilisant ce nom d'emprunt avec un semblant de malice dans la voix, je ne t'en veux pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Il hocha la tête, pas convaincu, mais ne désirant pas la troubler davantage.

Leia releva soudain la tête, et une demi-seconde plus tard à peine, la jeune reine étouffa une plainte. Obi-wan, le regard inquiet, s'agenouilla à côté de Leia, et posa sa main sur celles de la mère et de la fille. Amidala les regarda et sourit encore une fois, en voyant que son, enfant aurait quelqu'un pour l'aimer et veiller sur elle.

Leia se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, mais elle atteignait à peine la hauteur du grand matelas le Jedi la porta dans ses bras et elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

-Je t'aime, maman… 

-Je t'aime aussi, petite Princesse… Pour toujours… 

La reine fit signe à Obi-wan d'un air convenu, et il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre, il y avait déjà quelques temps…

-Il n'y a pas d'émotion, commença à réciter le Maître Jedi, la voix enrouée par le chagrin, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité.

Il s'interrompit et releva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers elle. Amidala l'encouragea en exerçant une douce pression sur sa main il déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de Mort… il y a la Force…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir à la fois de douleur et de soulagement, puis doucement ferma ses yeux.

Leia ne bougea pas, puis se mit à renifler doucement avant de pousser un autre de ses hurlements stridents. Obi-wan l'enleva dans ses bras, la serra, lui répéta qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours avec elle, autant pour la consoler que pour se sentir moins seul, puis se laissa tomber par terre, assis au pied du lit où Amidala reposait maintenant d'un éternel sommeil.

   [1]: mailto:amy_solo@hotmail.com



End file.
